


tell me when it kicks in

by bulletthestars



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Breathplay, Glory Hole, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletthestars/pseuds/bulletthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://actualodinson.tumblr.com/post/64547472272/30-day-dark-fandom-otp-writing-challenge">30 days of writing challenge</a>. Each chapter will be labelled by pairing and the prompt will be written on the summary for each chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. button/rosberg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **41\. Anonymity during sex:** Montreal 2006. Glory hole smut.

Thing is, when Nico's down on his knees sucking someone's dick in a seedy bar in Montreal, he isn't really thinking of whose dick he might be sucking because Montreal is so fucking big anyway, what are the odds that it'd be someone he knows? God it's the last thing he's thinking of really, because his race had been absolute shit and it's his fourth retirement of the season and now all he wants to do is to forget. And like this, with someone using his mouth like their personal fucktoy? Yeah he's definitely forgetting as he blows someone for the third time that night.

But this man right now is... Different, in a way. Nico doesn't really know what it is about this man that unsettles him but it's fucking ridiculous because it's just someone's dick through a gloryhole in a poorly lit toilet cubicle but the person groans and a shiver goes down Nico's spine. There's something about the way that person sounds that gets to Nico — maybe it's how it feels familiar and really, that's the last thing Nico wants, to find that he's blowing someone he knows (or god forbid, it's someone like Lewis because that would be awkward as fuck but Lewis cannot possibly be here, can he?) but at the same time the thought of it turns him on, thinking of how he's got his lips wrapped around another driver's cock and they'd never even know that they had him one drunken night in Montreal.

Nico loves the way the man groans and swears as he sucks at his cock. He forces his jaw to relax so that the man's able to push into the wet heat of his mouth easily and _fuck_ , the man's got a distinctly British accent and Nico _knows_ that he's heard it somewhere in the paddock before but he's half-drunk right now on alcohol and on cock and it's crazy and _shit_ -

The man comes with a shout and Nico chokes because fuck, it's Jenson and he's calling out his name. Oh god. Oh fuck.


	2. button/rosberg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **17\. Breathplay:** Monaco 2009. Nico's flat.

The night is still, and Jenson breathes. He lies beneath Nico, hands resting lightly on Nico's hips and Nico looks down at him, eyes searching.

'You don't have to do this if you don't want to,' Jenson says, kind and gentle, as always. He wouldn't be angry even if Nico backed out.

But Nico doesn't want to back out of this. Even if he doesn't trust himself, he trusts Jenson, but still... If he screws up there's no going back, and Nico doesn't want to fuck it all up. Not when they're here with some sort of stability with what they have with one another and of course, Jenson's leading the world championship and everything and god he wants to do it right, wants Jenson to feel good, he doesn't want to pull too hard or anything _or_ -

'Nico?'

'Sorry,' Nico says hastily, biting on his lower lip. 'I.' He stops, searching for the right words to say. 'I don't want to hurt you.'

'You won't be.'

'But you won't be breathing and I'm going to do it to you and-'

'I'll tell you when to stop.'

'Jenson-'

'But like I said, you don't have to do this if you don't want to.' Jenson cocks his head upwards, motioning for Nico to come closer, and Nico does, frowning. 'I'm okay. It's okay. As long as you're here.'

'Okay,' Nico says after a while, voice barely a whisper. He will do this for Jenson. Fuck, he'd do _anything_ for Jenson, as long as Jenson asks. Anything. The thought frightens him sometimes, but most of the time it just fills him with wonder because he's willing to give so much just for one person and it's beautiful, in its own right. He takes the silk scarf from beside the pillow, and Jenson lifts his head, letting Nico loop it around his neck. 'Okay.'

When Nico pulls, Jenson doesn't breathe. Neither does Nico, to be honest. He holds his breath as if the scarf is tight around his neck because he doesn't dare to breathe, like he's afraid the spell will be broken when he does and when he finds himself gasping for air he lets go, fingers trembling as he waits for Jenson to open his eyes again, to come back even though Jenson's fingers are still wrapped loosely around his wrist, still holding on to his wrist. . And when Jenson does he kisses his forehead, cradles his head and shoots his mouth off about never wanting to let go.

Jenson looks up at Nico, eyes filled with amusement and fondness and Nico huffs when Jenson teases him about worrying. But the laughter soon fades into quietness, and then Jenson's cupping Nico's cheek, stroking gently with the soft pad of his thumb.

'Love you,' Nico says, placing his hand over Jenson's. For some reason it feels right to say it here, like this.

Jenson pulls Nico down and Nico yelps as he ends up sprawled out unceremoniously over Jenson on the bed. 'Love you too, princess,' he says, and Nico smiles.


	3. button/rosberg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **15\. Last time your OTP has sex** and **28\. Doomed relationships** : Nico is Jenson's secret lover. It doesn't work out.

Even the longest banquet has to come to an end. Nico knows that all too well, but it doesn't mean that it's not going to hurt when he's with Jenson for the last time. He wants it hard and rough, with Jenson clawing his marks into his skin, leaving physical reminders of what they once shared but Nico knows that the marks will fade soon enough and then he'll have nothing. So he lies back and lets Jenson take it slow, tries not to think of how Jenson is leaving and how he will never have this again — Jenson kissing every inch of exposed skin, fingers trailing down his side, touching him like he's mapping out every part of his body and committing it to memory. And when Jenson presses his lips to Nico's, Nico squeezes his eyes shut and kisses back, hoping that he can convey what he can't say through his kisses.

 _Don't go. Don't leave me._ Please. _Stay._

But it's useless because Jenson's mind is all made up and Nico should've known not to get involved in the first place. In the beginning he thought he could take it, being Jenson's lover on the side while Jenson stays with his girlfriend. It had been all about sex, but as time went they slipped into a familiar routine, and Nico had found himself growing far too comfortable with how they fell so casually into intimacy around each other. Somewhere in between Jenson cooking breakfast for the two of them when he stays over, Nico ironing out the creases in Jenson's trousers and Jenson picking up presents for Nico's birthday, Nico finds that a horrible sort of jealousy would consume him when he and Jenson were apart, and the thought of having to share Jenson with someone else started to hurt when it was never supposed to be that way.

Then came the news about Jenson's engagement, and Nico had stayed frozen, numb. So Jenson hadn't chosen him after all. What had he been hoping for? For Jenson to leave his girlfriend and whisk him away? It's real life, not some fairytale. There is no happy ending, especially not for someone like him who's wrecking someone's relationship. It's time for Nico to take his last bow and walk away.

'I love you,' Jenson says later on, voice a quiet whisper against Nico's skin.

_But not enough to choose me._

In the morning, Nico wakes up alone. The spot in the bed beside him is cold, and it isn't long before the tears start to fall, hot against Nico's cheeks.


	4. button/rosberg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **4\. Forbidden relationship:** really crappy Romeo and Juliet-esque AU.

The houses of Mercedes and McLaren hate one another. Perhaps _hate_ is too weak a word, but detest does not quite capture the essence of just how much they want to tear each other apart.

Jenson knows that he is a dead man if anyone from Mercedes catches him with Nico. Nico, Mercedes' golden boy, fair haired and fair of face, blessed with beauty that could rival even the most beautiful woman in the kingdom. The house of Mercedes has long sought an alliance with the house of Pirelli, and finally, an engagement had been announced late last summer. Nico is set to marry into the house of Pirelli in winter, but here he is, lying beside Jenson with nary a stitch on his body, just a loose sheet wrapped around his legs.

'You should go,' Jenson says softly, stroking Nico's hair. Dawn will break soon, and once it is light it would be harder for Nico to leave McLaren ground. Trespassing of McLaren ground by those of Mercedes is absolutely unforgiveable and Jenson shudders, thinking of Lewis, who is all too eager to rip Nico to shreds.

'Jenson.' Nico shifts on the bed, wrapping his arms around Jenson's waist. 'I do not wish to leave you.'

Jenson sighs. He has little time left with Nico before the marriage takes place, and he is reluctant to part with his love, but he has little choice in this matter. Short of running away... He swallows hard. It is a viable option, he supposes, but he will need to have a concrete plan before he suggests anything to Nico. The last thing he wants to do is to hurt Nico, this beautiful, fragile boy, so unwilling to let go of him. 'I will see you tomorrow, my love. You must go.'

When Nico slips out of Jenson's room, Jenson watches him leave in silence, slowly disappearing into the darkness. It is difficult enough that they are both men, but that is not the greatest obstacle to their love.

'Nico, Nico. Wherefore art thou Nico,' Jenson mutters, voice bitter as he curls up on his bed where Nico had lain. He closes his eyes, but sleep does not claim him.


End file.
